THIS invention relates to a formwork apparatus.
In some underground mines, such as diamond and gold mines, ore passes are sunk from one level to another. Rock which has been mined at higher levels of the mine is dropped from one level to the next through the system of ore passes. At a low level in the mine, the ore is collected and possibly crushed before being transported to surface for further processing to recover the valuable mineral content thereof.
The rock which has been tipped into and falls down the ore pass subjects the sides of the ore pass to severe impacts and it is therefore common to line the sides of the ore pass, usually with concrete.
Conventionally, the concrete lining of an ore pass is constructed by assembling formwork, typically in a cylindrical shape, composed of rigidly interconnected shutters. The formwork is centrally supported a short distance from the bare, excavated walls of the ore pass. Wet concrete is poured between the shutters and the excavated walls and is allowed to set. After setting, the formwork assembly is disassembled and moved to a higher elevation for a repetition of the exercise.
It will be appreciated that the repetitive assembly and disassembly of the formwork is time-consuming and labour intensive.